So Dark, So Dark Indeed The Secrets That You Keep
by GirlWithTheNotebook
Summary: Modern AU; How Enjolras began to notice a girl in the Cafe Musian, and how Éponine began to understand the Marble Man. Their fragile friendship is put to the test when emotions & old faces lurk around every corner. Also featuring my gorgeous Barricade Boys (with Gavroche) & Montparnasse. E/É with minor one sided É/M. Rated T for (occasional) profanity & slightly more mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Um yeah. Another plot bunny attack. And procrastinating while I was supposed to be studying for an exam has nothing to do with this being written down.**

**Songs that I would recommend listening to while reading this (although not necessarily in this order):**

**Whispers – Dave Baxter**

**Black Flies – Ben Howard**

**Sirens – Tom Odell**

**Hurricane – MS MR**

**Heart Attack – Demi Lovato**

**Catalyst – Kyla La Grange**

**Fresh Pair Of Eyes – Brooke Waggoner **

He first notices her when she places another coffee in front of him without a word. Before he can look up to thank her she is already wiping down another table, her back turned to him. He takes a sip, the clock mounted above the door catching his eye.

He almost chokes when he realises it's almost an hour since the café was supposed to close. Setting the mug down on the table in front of him, he looks to where she stands, he should say something – but the words stick in his throat.

He's never been good at talking to women, a fact that never ceases to be a source of amusement to his friends. Nevertheless he feels as if he should thank her, for what exactly remains to be decided.

'Um...'

She turns, eyebrows raised at his voice breaking the silence that had settled into the room.

'I... um... didn't realise the time – if I had I wouldn't have kept you… err…'

For god's sake why can't he remember her name? He can remember statistics about class divides, unemployment rates, child morality but a girl's name – no chance. What's worse was that he should know it, he sees her near daily. Not only does she go to the same university and work at the café that he and his friends treat as a second home thanks to its proximity to their campus – but she also is friends with many of the boys.

'Éponine.'

Her quiet, smooth voice startles him.

'Sorry?'

'My name is Éponine. I knew you would have forgotten it.'

He feels his normally impassive face begin to flush. While her assumption is not untrue, he still bristles from it.

'Now hang on-'

'It's alright, not many people deign to remember me. And anyways it _was _almost a year ago when Marius introduced us.'

She offered a humourless smile, before turning to continue with her work. His frown deepens at her words, as does his sense of something like guilt.

'I'm sorry.'

She almost drops they tray of mugs she's holding in shock. The Marble Man, The Chief, Apollo, The Fearless Leader… apologising? Éponine wished she had some kind of recording device handy, to preserve this astounding moment.

He must have seen the astonishment written upon her face, he ducks his head, dishevelled golden curls falling over his eyes, which were trained at the dregs of coffee in the mug on the table in front of him.

'I'm sorry for keeping you so late, you really should have chucked me out a while ago. And… I'm sorry that I didn't know your name, believe me when I say I didn't mean to spite you by it.'

Éponine continues to stare at him. He must have sensed her scepticism.

'Even, I can admit when I'm wrong.'

Her witty response dies on her tongue at the sensation of those piercing azure eyes meeting her own rather dull brown ones. She continues to watch him as he gathers his books, a smirk twisted on that absurdly handsome face of his.

_Wait… what?_

'Well, I guess I'll get out of your way then.'

And with that he's out the door, but not before Éponine can say:

'Thank you, Enjolras.'

And for the first time that night, Enjolras smiles.

Éponine decides that smiling suits him.

….

Ever since that night, the two of them sort of, without really realising, became friends.

She wordlessly brings him coffee after coffee, judging when to top him up by the number of times he rakes his hands through those curls that had girls who frequent the café drooling over him. Of course, Apollo doesn't notice them. Or perhaps more accurately he chooses not to.

He waits for her while she wipes down tables, clears up spilled coffee and stacks chairs. He tried helping her once and she actually hissed at him, something which he is still deciding whether to be amused or offended at.

After one night, when he realises that she walks for almost half an hour to get home, he near bullies her into accepting his offer of a ride. It's the first of their many arguments, both too stubborn to back down. Eventually, she accepts, but she's huffy the whole way home, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Enjolras later realises, when he drops her off in a shadier part of town that she's ashamed. Ashamed for him to see that this is where she lives.

Éponine is sure her cheeks are on fire as he stares out of the window, at the run down, crumbling buildings, the rubbish strewn across the street, shadows lurking around corners.

She's about to get out of the car but he places a hand on her arm, turning to look at him she sees his sapphire eyes locked with hers.

'Same time tomorrow?'

She nods, mutely, not trusting her voice.

Éponine realises later, when she's curled up on her bed, there was no sympathy in his eyes.

Enjolras realises that he gave her the one gift she would allow, the absence of his pity.

…...

They start talking in the car.

He tells her about his plans to change the system, make the country a fairer place for all – especially the poor. She learns to never ask him about politics again.

She tells him about how she's been working at the Musain for almost two years, she's trying to save enough for a new apartment, closer to campus. He learns that she worked her arse off to get a scholarship and is working even harder to keep a hold of it.

He tells her about his family, the cold house, and his father's expectations for him to join the firm and practice corporate law. She learns that all he wants to do is take up defence law, or provide legal representation for those who can't afford it themselves.

She tells him little about her family, just saying that her parents aren't really in the picture. He learns that when she's uncomfortable she crosses her arms and taps her index finger repeatedly.

They talk about the books they have read, the music they listen to, the films they have watched – she is horrified to find that he has never watched the _Indiana Jones _trilogy (she refuses to count the fourth 'atrocity' as a canonical part of the franchise).

They argue. Heated, passionate, fire-fuelled arguments. They are both astounded to find that they have met their match (although neither would willingly admit that).

Of course it doesn't take long for the Amis to pick up on the developing relationship between the two. Grantaire, Bahorel and Courfeyrac assume that they are secretly sleeping together; Combeferre reasons that it's the beers talking in order to pacify Enjolras.

Secretly, though all the boys wonder what is going on between their two friends.

….

Its two weeks later that Enjolras sees her cry for the first time. Marius comes running into the café raving and rambling about a blonde beauty he just walked past. He begs Éponine to find out who the girl is, saying he's lost without her.

It takes Combeferre, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Joly, Feuilly and Bousset to hold Grantiaire, Bahorel and Enjolras back from punching Marius black and blue. Everyone is aware of Éponine's long-harboured feelings for Pontmetcy. Everyone it would seem except the object of her affections. The broken look of despair and heartbreak on her face is enough to send Enjolras' blood boiling with rage.

How could he be so blind?

That night while he waits for her to lock up he sees her standing in the middle of the room. She's perfectly still. He can only see the back of her head, but he knows that tears are raking down her face. Wordlessly, he strides into the Musain, he hesistates and then places both hands on her shaking shoulders. She turns to look at him, her wide brown eyes that are usually sparkling with humour or anger, brimming with tears. Before she can say anything, he speaks:

'Marius is a blind fool to not see what he's had in front of him all this time. And you're a bigger fool if you think he's worth your tears. Now I didn't take you for a fool Éponine, and I am rarely wrong.'

She bites her lip and for a fleeting moment, Enjolras is worried he overstepped his boundaries but then she swallows thickly and gives him a weak smile. He smiles back but then feels his jaw drop as she embraces him, winding her arms around his lower back, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Suddenly unsure, he tentatively wraps his own arms around her.

When he drops her off, Éponine turns at the last moment and presses a kiss to his cheek in silent thanks. She is gone before he can fully register what just happened.

As he drives home, Enjolras tries to forget how right it felt to have her enveloped in her arms. He tries to forget how warm and soft her lips felt against his skin.

He tries.

….

**A/N: So this was originally going to be a one shot but when it hit 15 pages (yes really) I thought it would be better to split it up…**

**So leave us a review, if you enjoyed it let me know if I should post the next part! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WAZZUUUUPPP! Wow thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, favourites etc guys!**

**Guest: Thank you very much and here's the next part!**

**TcEm: Ahaa aw thank you so much for that **

**Eponineonmyown: Thank you, I appreciate that :P**

**So here is the second part (say haii to the boys :D) and here's the songs that I would recommend listening to (perhaps some of the ones I put in the previous chapter as well)**

**Wicked Games – Coves **

**After The Fall – Kodaline**

**Addicted To Love – Florence + The Machine**

**Always Be – Jimmy Eat World**

**Hope you all like it, and since I forgot to put one of these on the last chapter:**

**I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLES, COZ I AIN'T VICTOR HUGO (sigh) OR CAMERON MACKINTOSH I'M JUST SOME CHICK WHO HAS A LOT OF EMOTIOS ABOUT IT.**

**Now we got that out of the way, let's continue :D**

* * *

It's a few weeks later that they all notice that Éponine is considerably more cheery than before. She hums quietly to herself as she works. She laughs at everyone's jokes, half the time though she seems lost in her own little world. She even smiles and chats with Marius and Cosette, who have started hanging around the café more frequently.

They start taking bets on what's got her so pleased: in the end it's only Cosette and Musichetta (who works with Éponine at the Musain) who offer the idea that Éponine may have met someone. The notion of Éponine being interested in someone other than Marius stumps the boys, and Enjolras feels a strange twist in the pit of his stomach at the thought.

Their idea is proven a few days later when a man enters the café; he is tall and well-built. He walks with an easy grace and fluidity, his hair is coal black and effortlessly pushed back. His lips are full and red, and they wear distasteful smirk; if all of this wasn't enough to make Enjolras hate him on sight, what happens next is. He saunters over to the counter, leaning against it, his cold grey eyes trained on Éponine as she scurries around the café.

His attention is noticed by the Amis, they frostily watch him – all of them feeling a fierce love and protective instinct for their 'Ponine. When she finally notices him, a smile creeps onto her face. Pushing back that wild strands of hair, that always manage to go awry, she sets down the tray in her hands.

They are too far to hear what they say, but they are close enough to see when he lowers those cherry red lips to hers. Enjolras wants to throw up, at the sight of this man's hands encompassing Éponine's tiny waist, and her hands in turn twined in his ebony hair.

The Amis jaws drop collectively at the sight.

His presence becomes a regular occurrence, as does their public displays of affection. More than once, Enjolras has to clench his fists when he spots this mystery man's hands wander over Éponine's body. He wonders why she doesn't tell him to fuck off. But it seems she adores him, she laughs and smiles, caresses him. Slowly but surely Enjolras feels her slipping away. She no longer catches rides with him, instead it seems her new boyfriend is there to fulfil that job. She doesn't have time to sit with the Amis during her breaks, instead she sits with him or they sneak off somewhere to do things that Enjolras would much rather not think about.

He realises he misses her.

He misses her laughter. Her wit. Her willingness to contradict him. Her fire. Her teasing smile. Her beauty. In that moment Enjolras realises that she has shimmied her way into his stone heart, burrowing under the surface, cracking the marble when he wasn't looking.

* * *

After his realisation, Enjolras throws himself into his work. Before Éponine came into his life, he never allowed himself to be distracted, but of course she changed all of that. He immerses himself deep, he is once more the Marble Man.

He only resurfaces when he hears her squeal of protest, looking up he sees Grantaire pulling her down on to the sofa next to him. Enjolras catches Combeferre's eyes as Grantaire slings an arm around her shoulders.

'So 'Ponine, what's new with you?'

'Taire, get off me I have to work!'

'Oh is that what you tell lover boy when he comes round and starts feeling your arse up?'

Éponine freezes.

They all feel the palpable tension that has sprung out of nowhere.

Enjolras can see the anger in her eyes.

'Say what you want to say Grantaire.'

They all flinch at the ice in her tone. But Grantaire remains absolute, only drawing his face back slightly.

'Ponine. We're just worried… maybe a little confused.'

She shows no sign of thawing. Although, Enjolras imagines he can see her eyes soften a little from where he's sitting.

'We don't know this guy and if you ask me he seems a little dodgy. Babe, we're just looking out for you – he just seems interested in your, extremely fine, body. We don't want you getting hurt. Especially if he's rebound for…'

'Okay stop.'

She raises a hand. She stares at Grantaire for what seems like an age, before shifting her gaze to the rest of the boys. Only Combeferre, Jehan, Courfeyrac and Enjolras sit – all of them curious. Except for Enjolras, Éponine realises, he just seems as impassive as ever.

'Urgh fine.'

She leans back against the couch.

'To be honest I'm surprised it took you this long to corner me.'

They all look at her. She snorts.

'I can practically feel your eyes burning the back of my head whenever 'Parnasse is in here.'

'Is that his name? 'Parnasse?'

It's Jehan that speaks up, his voice soft. Enjolras knows that she can never stay angry at Jehan. She smiles a little.

'Yeah, well it's short for Montparnasse. We were friends when we were younger, but we got out of touch. One day we just bumped into each other, got talking, and the rest is history.'

Her smile is wider now. Enjolras wants to punch a wall.

'Oh how wonderful, reconnecting with someone after all those years.'

Jehan's words make her smile even wider. But Enjolras can't help but feel that she's missing something out. She barks a quick laugh at the rest of them, before pressing a quick kiss to Grantaire's cheek.

'I know you idiots are only trying to look out for me, in your own obnoxious way, but honestly… I'm happy.'

She gets up and goes back to work. The boys all turn to look at Enjolras.

'What?'

'You know what Apollo.'

'No I really don't Grantaire.'

He tries to refocus on his work, but his so called friends won't let this go.

'Now, now Enjy-'

'How many times Courf. Do. Not. Call. Me. Enjy.'

'Okay, whatever Enjy-bear, anyone with eyes can see that you care about Éponine, so… why the hell haven't you said anything?'

Enjolras snaps his head up.

'First of all, who said caring about someone amounts to whatever it is you're implying? Secondly, even if I did… feel like that, are none of you in possession of eyes? Do you not see that slimy bastard all over her every day? You heard her, she's happy, she cares about him – who am I to mess that up for her?'

Without another word, he's picked his books up and is striding out the door.

Courfeyrac is the first to break the stunned silence.

'Holy fucking shit.'

Jehan lays a comforting hand on his shoulder

'I do believe our Enjy is in love.'

'I need a drink.'

'You already have a drink R.'

Combeferre raises his hand,

'Look, he obviously is still wrestling with this - I suggest we don't mention this to the others. He was right about one thing, she's with someone else. There's nothing we can do about that-'

'Or can we?'

'SHUT UP GRANTAIRE.'

Grantaire raises his hands in mock surrender at his friends.

'Yeesh, calm down.'

'Grant, we are not sabotaging Éponine's relationship.'

Combeferre's tone is firm.

'Let's just keep an eyes out, I have feeling that this isn't just going to go away.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, leave a review and let me know what you thought. Hope you all enjoyed the banter between the boys, I loved writing that!**

**Oh and I apologise for any mistakes, I did try proof reading it but after the 15****th**** time you read the word Enjolras your brain starts to blur :P**

**Thanks again guys**

**And hey! I actually remembered to put in line breaks for once! :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (this is going to be an incredibly lengthy author's note, soz.)**

**WOWZAH, thank you so much you wonderful people! I was not expecting this sort of response for this, so um yeah thanks like a lot! :P **

**TcEm: Aha same! They're too cute and yes Enjy does passive aggressive very well…**

**Idreamadreamtoo: Awww thank you so much and hey is this update soon enough! :D**

**Smiles1998: Thank you (:**

**Lovelesmis24601: Aw thank you, I really appreciate that**

**Danielle9Rachel: Thank you!**

**TheGirlInTheBack: Hahahaha oh my goodness you're review made me laugh, but thank you so much! And yeah I think everyone feels the same about Montparnasse :')**

**Eponine : Thank you so much! And yeah 'Parnasse… let's just all keep an eye on him shall we…. **

**EbonieCourfeyrac: Thank you very much! (:**

**Eponine1995: Thanks, and yeah sorry about that…**

**Okays, songs for this chapter!**

**Dirty Paws – Of Monsters and Men**

**Find A Way – Tyler Blackburn**

**Hurricane – MS MR**

**Run Boy Run - Woodkid**

**Young and Beautiful – Lana Del Rey (DH Orchestral Version)**

* * *

Enjolras avoids the Musain.

Éponine texts him one night.

He brushes her off.

Éponine brings him his coffee.

Enjolras pretends not to notice her.

She pretends not to be hurt.

The Amis are close to staging an intervention, they're sick of it – they just want their friends back.

Enjolras buries himself further into his work.

Éponine buries further into herself.

After the day Enjolras stormed out, they notice how increasingly quiet she is. They think it's too do with Enjolras' indifferent attitude towards her. Even Marius comments on how distant the two seem.

But they don't notice the rest. How she starts wearing more make-up. How Montparnasse is there constantly, watching her. How she starts to disappear for days on end. How when she returns she's covered up in loosely fitting clothes.

In the end it's Gavroche that notices. He turns up unexpectedly, announcing to everyone that he's left the foster home and is running away to work in a circus. When Éponine sees him, she almost starts to cry. She's missed the little idiot so much.

She hugs him tight, only wincing a little at the pressure on her bruises. She can't tell him why she's so happy to see him. Why her brother's toothy grin and easy banter with the Amis was exactly what she needed.

She really does cry when the foster worker comes to pick him up. They hold each other tight, and Éponine is reminded why she works so hard every day, so she can take her siblings far away from the shit that life dealt them. And so she can give them the life that their callous parents couldn't be bothered to provide for their children.

Later Éponine realises Gavroche slipped something into her pocket, it's a phone number. Underneath the digits, is a hastily scrawled note:

'_Ponine, I know something's up. If you need me to beat someone up just call. Love Gav x_

* * *

One night, when Enjolras knows she won't be working, he ventures into the Musain, ordering in a coffee and sits at the back table that Amis have unceremoniously called eternal dibs on. Muischetta brings him his coffee.

'Heya handsome, haven't seen you in a while, still trying to overthrow the government?'

He chuckles.

'Yeah, Chetta – how are Joly and Bousset doing?'

'Pretty good, hey listen have you heard from Ep recently?'

The mention of her name is enough for his mouth to go dry. He trains his eyes on the steaming coffee.

'Uh, no, not recently. Is everything okay?'

When he looks up he sees Musichetta's pretty face furrowed into lines of concern.

'Chetta? Is she okay?'

His voice takes on a tone of urgency. Chewing her lip, she sits down next him – lowering her voice.

'It's just she didn't show up for her shift today and a couple months ago that would have been enough for me to get worried, but recently she's started skipping shifts. Calling in sick, saying she's got essays or lectures. But, um, the other night I thought I saw her arguing with that boyfriend of hers, you know the guy that's in here like every day?'

Enjolras feels his heart sink further with every word.

'And, he raised her hand and she flinched. Enj, she flinched, it was like she was frightened of him. This is Éponine we're talking about – she isn't scared of anyone.'

Enjolras doesn't know whether to scream or cry. The thought of that bastard laying a finger on Éponine makes him press his lips into a thin line. Before he can think of what to say, a boy comes barrelling through the door. Enjolras recognises him as Éponine's younger brother Gavroche.

He recalls her telling him how once she was done with school, once she got the apartment, she was going to get custody of Gav and her sister Azelma. How she was going to give them the life she wanted, how she was going to properly look after them.

He remembers feeling an overwhelming urge to kiss her there and then.

He regrets not acting upon it.

Gavroche marches up to the two of them, the rest of the Amis don't trail too far behind.

'I thought you were supposed to be her mate?'

'Sorry?'

'You heard me, I thought you were Éponine's friend.'

'I… I am.'

'Yeah?'

'Alright, Gav take it easy.'

'Nah, I won't take it easy Courf, how the bleeding 'ell could you lot let 'er near 'im?'

Enjolras looks up at his friends, studying the expression on their faces. Joly and Bousset are hovering near Muischetta, Grantaire looks like he wants to punch him, Bahorel looks as if he _has_ punched someone (or a wall). Courfeyrac is holding on to Gavroche's shoulders, Marius has his arm wrapped around Cosette's waist and won't meet Enjolras eyes. Cosette looks sympathetic. Jehan, Enjolras notes with shocks, looks furious as does Feuilly. Before Enjolras can ask what the hell is going on, Combeferre takes a seat next to Enjolras – taking it upon himself to explain.

'It seems that Gav knows Ep's boyfriend.'

Enjolras wants to be sick, he doesn't want to hear whatever Combeferre will say next.

'Too right I know 'im!'

Enjolras stares at the little boy, who is shaking with fury.

'Explain. Now.'

Gavroche sighs as his strained tone.

'Montparnasse was an alright guy, he and 'Ponine were good mates when they were younger. Then for some reason he left, I think a job he did went south and he had to get away. But while he was away he gained a bit of a reputation on the streets.'

'What sort of reputation?'

It's Muischetta that speaks.

'Let's just say you wanted someone roughed up you called 'Parnasse. If you wanted someone to disappear you called 'Parnasse. He could get rid of 'em, quickly or painfully depending on your preference.

He's a bloody thug, and you lot let 'im near my sister!'

Before Enolras can say anything, his phone buzzes on the table, he's about to ignore it, when Chetta cries:

'It's Ep!'

Eyes wide, Enjolras grabs the phone with shaking hands and answers:

'Éponine?'

All he can hear on the other end is heavy, laboured breathing.

'Ponine?!'

'Enjolras…'

His heart breaks at the sound of her whimper. He gestures for everyone to be quiet. He can hear her crying.

'Ponine, what is it? What's wrong?'

'He's… oh god I'm so stupid, Enj, he's… he's going to kill me, I swear. Please, please… I need you.'

The others stare at him with wide eyes, they can see the Marble Man's heart shattering, and they can see the rage burning in his cyan eyes.

'Where are you?'

'My apartment, please… please hurry… he'll be back any minute.'

He's already halfway out of the door before she finishes speaking. With one look the rest of the Amis run out after him, Muischetta yelling at one of the baristas to look after the café.

Combeferre, catches up with Enjolras;

'She's terrified 'Ferre, she said he's going to kill her.'

Combeferre's eyes are wide, he can see how close to breaking down Enjolras is. Placing his hand on his shoulders:

'Better get moving then Apollo.'

The two men share and understanding, Combeferre climbs into the passenger seat of Enjolras' car, Gavroche, Courfeyrac and Jehan dive into the back.

Dimly, Enjolras can hear Jehan on the phone telling the others what's going on.

'Better tell the others to follow us. I have the feeling Éponine's going to need both Joly and 'Ferre, and I'm sure they want to take a crack at this bastard too.'

Enjolras' knuckles are white as they grip the steering wheel. He remembers he never hung up on Éponine, throwing the phone to Combeferre, he tells him to keep talking to her.

'Ponine, it's 'Ferre, we're on our way darling just hold on.'

* * *

**A/N: Um. Yeah.**

**Leave a review, I do a happy dance every time I get one! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW. YOU GUYS HAVE SO MANY EMOTIONS. IT'S AMAZING.**

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update today, I had my prom yesterday and I literally just got home from my friend's house, so I'm kind of dead right now. And I have the most disgusting blisters, and I have bruises and someone trod on my bare foot in high heels…. Not pretty. BUT it was good fun :D**

**Guest: I know. **

**ThatGirlInTheBack: PAHAHAHAHAH Ohmygod your review actually made me burst out laughing, oh man that's just brilliant! And yeah I hope the following chapters will meet your needs! :D**

**Smiles1998: YES! LET'S GO KICK SOME BUTT!**

**idreamadreamtoo: Ahahahaha, and hey. Squirrels are amazing, especially retarded ones ;) **

**Raneyc1: Thank you! :D**

** .9: Wait and see… (:**

**Eponine : Yup! I think a lot of people called it, tbh it's a pretty popular storyline. But here's le update! (:**

**Scarlet333: Hey, here's update! Sorry it wasn't sooner :P And thank you so much! :D**

**Danielle9Rachel: Well, read on and we shall find out if Enjy is need of a butt kicking (:**

**Songs!**

**Can't Help Falling In Love – Ingrid Michelson **

**Seven Devils – Florence + The Machine**

**To Be Torn (Atatika Remix) – Kyla La Grange**

**Nitesky – Robot Koch Ft. John LaMonica**

**White Doves – Cider Sky**

**Who Wants To Live Forever – Queen**

* * *

The sound of 'Ferre's steady, reassuring voice is enough to make her sob again. Partly with relief, the glimmer of hope that they might get here before Montparnasse. She tries pulling herself off the floor, crying out in pain as the movement jostles her many injuries.

Éponine had come home after informing Montparnasse that she was leaving him, she wouldn't take it anymore the beatings, the threats, the constant surveillance. It had been Gav's note that had sealed the deal for her. She hadn't stood for it from her father, why should she allow him to treat her like this?

The first time that he had hit her was after the day she told the boys about him. Unbeknownst to her, he had come in to see her kissing 'Taire's cheek. That night, Montparnasse had come to her apartment knocking loudly and impatiently. When she opened the door he had barged past her, the stench of alcohol was enough to make her wary, Éponine had enough experience of dealing with her father once he drank too much.

His voice had been deathly soft as he started asking her about her day. Later it had escalated into screaming. When he told her what she had seen, Éponine tried to explain that he had misunderstood, that her and 'Taire were just friends.

That was when he hit her.

He backhanded her across the face, the ring he wore on his little finger catching the skin and causing her to bleed. She had just stared up at him in shock. _Montparnasse had just hit her. _Her childhood friend, the boy she used to tell all her secrets to, the boy she used to play with in her garden.

He seemed as shocked as her, and as she stared up at him with wide eyes, he wanted to say something. Even beneath the intoxicated fog that had settled over his brain, he felt guilt for hurting her.

But he didn't say anything. He ran.

Afterwards, she had texted Enjolras; she needed to talk to someone, and he was the only person her reeling mind could conjure. But he had ignored her, only replying hours later saying he was in the middle of a paper and that he would get back to her.

But he never did.

The next morning Montparnasse had showed up, early before she left for her classes. He had begged her not to leave him, he had apologised, saying that he couldn't live without her, that he would never lay a finger on her again. He had cradled her face in his hands and pressed butterfly kisses to the bruises and cut on her face. He had cried.

She had taken him back.

The second time he hit her was because she kept asking him about his 'work', she refused to leave it alone and accept his flimsy excuses.

Again he begged, he apologised, he promised, he kissed her, he cried.

And again she took him back.

Over and over again, each time Montparnasse needed less of a reason to hit her and more alcohol to get rid of whatever guilt he felt. Each time he hurts her more. Each time she wonders why she doesn't just leave. She feels trapped in a vicious cycle, and she didn't know how to escape. And it seemed the one person she had clung to in the midst of the tempest of her life was slipping through her fingers.

* * *

As Enjolras, sharply takes another corner, he's barely aware of the cries of Jehan, Courfeyrac and Gavroche as they are flung about in the back of his car. He's barely aware of Marius' and Joly's cars following him, trying to keep up with his breakneck speed.

After what seems like an age, but was in actual fact a few minutes (thanks to his highly illegal driving) they arrive in front of Éponine's building. It seems quiet, too quiet. Enjolras is out of the car before anyone can say anything, everyone following him – Courfeyrac telling Gavroche to stay with Cosette and Muischetta. Of course, they don't listen and are trotting along after the boys.

Enjolras isnt sure which flat is Éponine's but thankfully Grantaire knows, having crashed at her place a few times after a particularly rough night. The tiny part of Enjolras' brain that isnt completely overridden with worry for Éponine and anger at Montparnasse and himself, considers how ridiculous they may look to anyone watching. They reach her door and everyone looks at each other, in the rush over no one had actually bothered to come up with a plan.

'Um, Chief? Got a plan?'

Enjolras looks at Marius,

'Nope.'

And with that he turns towards the door and kicks it open.

* * *

Éponine feels her blood run cold at the sound of the door being slammed open.

This is it.

She's going to die.

And she'll never see her brother and sister, her friends, _Enjolras _ever again.

Enjolras rushes through the dingy hall, calling her name and praying that they've got here in time (although a smaller part of him hopes that he is here, giving his the chance to fucking murder him).

He gasps when he finally sees her.

She's slumped against a wall, bruises littering her tanned skinned. There is not an inch of her that seems unharmed, the yellow hue of some bruises indicating this isn't the first time the bastard has lain hands on her.

Enjolras feels the bile rising in his throat when he sees the blood stains.

'Joly! 'Ferre!'

He releases a strangled cry for the medical students, he can feel the weight of the rest of the group's eyes as they stare at Éponine.

The sound of his voice is just enough to stop Éponine from completely slipping under. Enough to keep her fluttering just beyond consciousness. Through the haze of pain she can hear him call for Joly and 'Ferre, does that mean the rest of Amis are here? God she hopes not, she doesn't want them to see her like this.

Soon she can feel gentle hands probing her broken body, as if trying to assess the damage, she wants to laugh at them, tell them to stop wasting their time, and they'll be here the whole night. But all she can manage are feeble whimpers of pain when the hands nudge a part of her that's particularly tender.

She feels a warm hand slip into her own shaking one, she feels instant comfort from the hand encasing her own. Knowing that she is safe, Éponine allows her eyes to shut and the darkness to creep over her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked that, leave a review, I love hearing from you guys!**

** I still have to write the final part of this but it should be up soon. I hope you all liked this, I wanted to make it as real as possible and I wanted to try and show that Montparnasse is actually a complicated guy and not just a straight-up bad guy. I think that on some level he really does care about Éponine but for whatever reason he can't stop himself from hurting her. But that said I am in no way trying to condone or romanticize domestic abuse. **

**And I'm really not trying to make Éponine seem weak, or 'damsel in distress' like here. I think she is one of the strongest characters in Les Mis (I mean the sheer amount of crap the girl has to put up with, seriously). But sometimes in life, even the strongest of people need someone there to help them, and that is the case for Éponine in this situation. **

**So yeah there's probably another chapter or two at the most in this story. Thank you all so much for the wonderful response to this story it really just means so much to me. **

**Seeya! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Go down below for grovelling and apologies from the author.**

* * *

'Éponine? **Éponine!?**'

Enjolras can feel the thin leash of his control slipping as her eyes roll back into her head and her body goes limp in his arms. His frantic eyes meet Combeferre's, wordlessly pleading for an explanation.

It is Joly that answers:

'She's probably just passed out from the pain, I-'

Enjolras cuts him off, his tone ablaze with fury.

'_Probably!? _Joly, I swear-_'_

'ENJOLRAS!'

This time it's Musichetta who shouts. She stands by Joly, fists planted on her hips, eyes daring Enjolras to finish his sentence. He feels a swell of shame wash over him, these people care about Éponine as much as he does, they all followed him without a word, and they would do anything for her.

Enjolras looks at her battered face and then meets Joly's sympathetic eyes.

'I'm sorry Joly.'

He nods as if to say, 'let's say no more on the subject'.

Enjolras swallows and looks up and sees Gavroche clinging to Courfeyrac's hand, looking younger than he has ever seen him. In all the madness, Enjolras didn't even think about the little boy and how scared he must have been for his sister, the one person who had been there for him all his life.

For once, Enjolras can't think what to say, his silver tongue has turned to lead, tainted by fear and polluted by anger and grief. He opens his mouth to say something, _anything, _but he finds his throat clogged and choking with guilt.

Jehan breaks the uncomfortable, heavy silence that has settled over the room.

'Erm, the ambulance should be here soon.'

Joly gets up pulling his own mobile phone from his pocket, Musichetta squeezes his arm in comfort.

'They'll probably take her to St. Corinth, it's the nearest hospital. One of my friends is doing a residency there, I'll call him see if he's on rounds tonight.'

'Guys, what if _he _shows up before the ambulance?'

Cosette sounds hesitant as she voices the unspoken question on everyone else's lips.

'Then we give a taste of his own fucking medicine.'

Bahorel growls, cracking his knuckles in anticipation, Feuilly who stands beside him, nods in agreement. Grantaire's jaw clenches, his dark eyes never leaving Éponine, Jehan stands a little closer to Gavroche and Courfeyrac – the two men looking grim. Bousset and Joly look at each other, then Musichetta before nodding to one another. Marius shares a look with Cosette. Combeferre's expression is torn between concern and anger.

Enjolras' eyes trace Éponine's features, her lip is split and swollen, bruises blossom on her arms, as if someone was holding her too tight. The area around her eyes is already turning black and blue, swollen so much he' s not sure if she could open her eyes even if she was conscious.

He shifts his knees, so the arm around her back is more fully supporting her. He can feel her slight frame shaking with laboured breaths, he's terrified that there's internal bleeding.

Beneath his terror, Enjolras can feel his mind spinning with questions. How long has Montparnasse been hurting her? Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she get away from him?

And all Enjolras knows is that he can't help but feel this is all his fault.

* * *

Éponine's eyelids flutter, her mouth is _so _dry. Instinctively she reaches for her phone, to check what ungodly hour she has woken up at this time. However her movement is restricted, wearily opening one eye she sees a clear plastic tube running from her hand. The word 'IV' rings dimly in the back of her mind. Both eyes as open as far as she can force them, Éponine realises that she's in a hospital. Suddenly it all comes rushing back: Montparnasse, Enjolras – everything.

Craning her neck, Éponine sees that she is in a small but comfortable room, the blinds are drawn, and she notes with a shock, flowers litter the small tables beside her bed. She tries to sit up, her head still woozy from the painkillers, but immediately finds the dull ache that echoes all over her body intensifying into near agony.

She almost collapses but someone winds an arm around her back, and gently lowers her to the bed. Looking up Éponine meets the burning cyan eyes that bore into her own. Once she's settled, she looks at him through, what she assumes, are swollen, bruised eyes. She only guess at the damage that Montparnasse managed to inflict on her.

_Never again, _she thinks. This **will **be the last time that she winds up in the hospital, her body bruised and broken from the fists of someone she thought she loved. She has to accept, that Montparnasse is not the boy she knew, he'll never be that again.

She suppose she shouldn't have expected any different, growing up the way that they did – that life demands that you change. It demands that grow a second skin, a tough shell. It demands that you learn to detach yourself. It demands that you learn to survive.

Éponine lifts her head and resolutely meets Enjolras' stare. She rakes her gaze over him, taking in the crumpled clothes, the disarrayed curls, the deep bags under his eyes. He looks exhausted.

In the end he is the one to fracture the silence between them:

'Why Éponine? Why didn't you tell me?'

She's shocked at just how utterly _broken _he sounds.

'I…'

Before she can say anything the door to her room is flung open and a very excited Gavroche stands in the doorway, with a slightly breathless Courferyac behind him.

'PONINE! YOU'RE AWAKE! THAN-'

His screeching, surely loud enough to wake the dead, is cut off by Courf smacking him round the back of the head.

Éponine smiles despite the protesting ache from her cheeks. She awkwardly shuffles to one side of the bed, patting the now vacant spot beside her. Getting the message, Gavroche offers her a toothy grin and eagerly clambers in beside her. As her passes Enjolras, Éponine looks at him and they share a look. A look that says; 'this conversation isn't over, but now is not the time to get into it.' After a moment Enjolras rises to leave, saying that he has an appointment with one of his professors. He claps a hand on Gavroche's shoulder and places a tentative kiss on Éponine's brow. Before she can even register what just happened, he is through the door without another word.

Éponine feels a slight blush rise to her cheeks, but she cuts off any kind off teasing remark from Courf with her signature death-glare. Even half-dead and bound to a hospital bed Éponine is scarier than the Weeping Angels and the Silence put together.

Undeterred, Courf perches on the bed by Gavroche's feet. She feels one of Gav's small hands intertwine with her own and she offers him a warm smile before turning to Courf.

'So, what have I missed?'

* * *

**A/N: Oh my stars, I am so so so so so so so sorry peeps! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging like that, it's just I was really busy getting ready for my holiday and I kinda lost all motivation to write. I found this chapter very difficult to write, I'm still not happy with it. I lost all inspiration and I have NO clue at all how to handle Ep and Enj's 'confrontation'. In the effort to actually post a chapter, I put it off (like the coward I am). I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am, I really didn't mean to abandon this fic!**


End file.
